List of Episodes
Cox N' Crendor in the morning: Beta Episode 1 (IT BEGINS, AND AWFUL QUALITY!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday November 20th (Slightly Better, But Still Awful) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday November 21st (CORPORATE SECRETS!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday November 23rd (How to Get a Job) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, November 26th. (Five Things that Make You Dumb) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, November 27th (The Best Worst Beauty Tips) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, November 28th (Acetaminophen) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, November 29th (Strong Immunity) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, November 30th (Maybe You Have a Back Problem...) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, December 4th (We're Not Even Trying) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, December 5th (#Informative?) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, December 6th (#Yule Lad's Gonna Getcha!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, December 7th (#Honey Badger Don't Care) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, December 10th (#Genre Defying) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, December 11th (#Beating A Dead Horse) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, December 12th (#This Day in History) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, December 13th (#I Think Therefor I Am) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, December 17th (#Adult Themed Childishness) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, December 18th (#Mind Yoga) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, December 19th (#Holiday At Home) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, December 20th (#Whitest Man Ever) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, December 21st (#Worst Ending Ever) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, December 31st (#Immaturity Keeps You Young) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 1st (#Hungoverish) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 3rd 2013 (#Guy Heroic) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, January 4th 2013 (#Ladder of Conciousness) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 7th 2013 (#Imaginary Thought Walrus) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 8th 2013 (# #BadLuckChili) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, January 9th 2013 (#RG4 Approved) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 10th 2013 (#Pelé!!!!!!!!!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, January 11th 2013 (#Serious Biz Niz) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 14th 2013 (#God's Good Guys) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, January 16th 2013 (#Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaants) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 17th 2013 (#Polish Sausage) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 21st 2013 (#YakuzaGotMe) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 22nd 2013 (#In the Temple) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, January 23rd 2013 (#We Went There) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, January 25th 2013 (#We're Fashonistas) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 28th 2013 (#Sugar Daddies) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 29th 2013 (#Crendor's Yogurt Diet) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 31st 2013 (#International Relations) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, February 5th 2013 (#Krummel Monster Approved) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, February 6th 2013 (#Smell Good Plumber) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, February 11th 2013 (#Squishable) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, February 14th 2013 (#St. Valentines Massacre) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, February 18th 2013 (#Florida Man) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuenesday, February 20th 2013 (#Our Babies Are Better Than Your Babies) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, February 25th 2013 (#Synthetic Dream) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday(Tuesday), March 6th 2013 (#Rich People Mall) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, March 11th 2013 (#The best part is...) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, March 18th 2013 (#Stuck in my head) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, April 15th 2013 (#England, you crazy) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, April 18th 2013 (#Backtrace it) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, April 25th 2013 (#Mean Girls) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, May 7th 2013 (#Mexico Mix) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, May 8th 2013 (#Fast & Furious) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, June 18th 2013 (#Selling Out) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 21st 2013 (#Florida Man Returns) # Cox N' Crendor: Friday, November 29th 2013 (#Choking to Death) # Cox N' Crendor : The Nerdcast Special (#Asian Tweens) # Cox N' Crendor : Peru n stuff (#Dog Town) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, June 24th 2014 (#Sexualized Potatoes) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, August 19th 2014 (#Doggy Style) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, September 3rd 2014 (#Aussie Cabbies) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, September 4th 2014 (#Music Feelings) # Cox N' Crendor: LA Nonsense Special (#Everything Revolves Around Food) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, September 22nd 2014 (#spoilers) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, September 24th 2014 (#triboobs) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, September 29th 2014 (#podcast) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 6th 2014 (#banana man) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 13th 2014 (#master kush) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, October 14th 2014 (#cookie butter) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, October 15th 2014 (#explosive weiners) # Cox N' Crendor: Monuesday, October 21sth 2014 (#malerio menga) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 27th 2014 (#theoretical) # Cox N' Crendor: The Music Cast (#and pele) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, October 30th 2014 (#double shot mocha douche) # Cox N' Crendor: Saturday Nov 1, 2014 (#Mcrib) # Cox N' Crendor: Post Blizzcon Ramblefest (#blizzcon) # Cox N' Crendor: Friday, November 14th 2014 (#pregnate) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, November 20th 2014 (#magneto) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, November 25th 2014 (#waffles no pancakes) # Episode 83: Black Friday Strikes Back (#black friday) # Episode 84 - The Interstellarcast (#spoilers) # Episode 85 - Yumbo! (#yumbo) # Episode 86 - YouTube Rewind (#be kind rewind) # Episode 87 - The 8 (#303) # Episode 88 - Happy New Year Florida Man! (#florida) # Episode 89 - We Write A Book (Again) (#unwanted advice) # Episode 90 - Chlorophyll? More like BOREophyll! (#dont do this at home) # 91 - Chlorophyll And Jesse Dont Mix (#green man) # 92 - PAX Wrapup (#Poop Article) # Episode 93 - Jesse Wants To Bang Robyn Lawley (#too much philosophy) # Episode 94 - An Eventful Starbucks (#Starbucks People) # Episode 95 - The Darkest Timeline (#Longest Weather Segment Ever) # Episode 96 - 50 Shades Of Letdown (#50 Shades) # Episode 97 - Dewey ASMR (#ASMR) # Episode 98 - The Insurgent Podcast (#fences) # Episode 99 - Flying With Imus (#Old Cowboys) # Episode 100 - How The Hell Did We Get This Far? (#100 episodes) # Episode 101 - The Crendor Show (#100% Less Jesse) # Episode 102 - Every Voice Is From South Park (#Sports Casting) # Episode 103 - Drunk Bear Chasing (#Florida Man) # Episode 104 - Horse Meat Helicopter (#Sick Jesse) # Episode 105 - The Phantom Of The Copyright (#The Watcher) # Episode 106 - How To Buy A House For 1 Dollar (#The Watcher Returns) # Episode 107 - Worlds Greatest Italian Restaurant (#Florida Man Returns)